Say
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: He was just... confused. Images from the war flashed before his eyes. "What are you doing outside, Baka?" :NaruSaku: Because it's never too late to hope.


Naruto Uzumaki looked up at the sky. It wasn't particularly the absent knack of cloud-gazing in him that made him do so, the basic give away being the fact that it was night time, and clouds were basically absent in the sky. It wasn't that he'd got unusually philosophical after the war's conclusion. And it definitely wasn't because his mood had been off the whole day.

He was just... confused.

He frowned. Images from the war flashed over his eyes.

"What are you doing outside, Baka?"

The blonde turned his head to find a pinkette, in fairy-tale garbs standing about a meter away from him. Her body was draped in a dark green kimono, with shiny pink floral patterns etched onto it. Her bubble-gum colored hair was held in a loose, albeit graceful, up-do, with one bang hanging by each side of her face. A light layer of make up was there on her face, if one were to look keenly at her, something quite unusual for the girl to sport, but befitting all the same. Her emerald eyes twinkled.

Naruto smiled.

"Sakura-chan! You look amazing!"

"Do I now?"

Blonde eyebrows quirked. Was that- no. How could _she _possibly challenge him in _that_ manner?

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto grinned at her again, "Its just that the night was pretty bright for me to not come out, ya know?"

Sakura chuckled, and came near him.

"Seriously?" She smirked, "I'd say you were running away from all the compliments the people in there were showering you with."

His eyes widened. Truth be told, he was, in a way, doing just that. However, that wasn't the primary reason why he was out. There were other things... a tad bit too emotional for his liking, which he wished to be emancipated of, for the time being.

"Anyway, why're _you_ outside, Sakura-chan?"

He saw the pinkette blink at him, and then her lips crawl up in a devilish manner. She raised her hands, and perched them on her hips.

"I saw the women of the other villages staring at you in quite the loving manner, if you know you what I mean," She winked ,"So naturally, I came outside, to see first-hand what in hell my team-mate had done to become the "hot-meat"."

Naruto gulped. What? WHAT? THIS, what_ever_ this was, was d_efinitely_... weird. Sakura didn't wink at him during the normal moments. She didn't wink at him when their enemy was facing him, yelling, "I tear yer dick off, mate!" at him either. Neither did she do that when, well, she was giving him the non-existent loving stare she had for him.

When she _did _wink at him though...

Well, he didn't exactly know. Having never had experienced such a thing before.

He gulped again.

Sakura neared him and patted his shoulders, whilst cheerfully smiling at him.

"Lighten up, Baka, I'm not gonna _eat_ you."

"_Eat you..."_

This time, he gulped for _real_. You know, the sort of gulp that you do when you're in actual trouble; the one you'd do if a seriously scary looking guy put you and his daughter into a claustrophobic room, and asked you to 'pleasure' her, if you valued your life that is.

"Eh?"

The pinkette chuckled and looked away from him. Turning towards the sky instead. In spite of the scary feeling that'd enveloped Naruto just seconds earlier, he still had enough sense to actual look at the details of the face of the emerald-eyed girl. His eyes softened, and his lips neared a grin.

He _did_ like the way her eyes shined. He didn't know why, but that, and the fact that her smile was one of the humblest things he'd ever seen, made him want to protect her from anyone who tried to go against her.

"So, something happen today?"

Naruto blinked. Happenings? Well...

"Uh, yeah actually."

He narrowed his eyes, looked up, and dug an index finger into his nose. He built a snot-ball, and, after giving it a moment's consideration, shot it away.

"BAKA-"

"Tsunade baa-chan gave me the Namikaze estate."

The pinkette stopped in her tracks.

Her eyes widened. _The _Namikaze estate? The one where the fourth lived with his oh-so-beautiful wife and all? Her blonde idiot of a friend had been given _that _house? The one that reeked of royal-corridors, and Hokage-level life? THAT one.

Well _this_ was a pleasant one.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

The blonde didn't fail to catch the sparkle that'd caught hold of the pinkette's eyes.

"You liked it, Sakura-chan?"

She smiled cockily at him, "What, so you _weren't _aware of the fact that even the Fire lord's son wanted to get that place for himself?"

The blonde laughed.

"Like I'd know about that! I'm not gay, to try to look up other guys' lives ya' know."

"That's not what the others were saying about you and Sasuke."

He blushed.

"T-That's untrue!"

Sakura cocked a saucy eyebrow at him, "_Is_ it now?"

He pouted and turned away.

"As if Hinata mentioning it wasn't bad enough," he huffed, "Now _you're_ doing it as well."

Sakura's ears perked up. Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto noticed that the pinkette looked away, her eyes suddenly becoming unreadable. It was one of the things he'd seen her doing that day. To say that she'd done it over ten times that day itself, would in no way be wrong of him.

"About that-"

Naruto turned towards her again.

She smiled.

"You know Baka, you look good with your hair greased up like that."

He tilted his head.

"Huh?"

She chuckled, and looked straight ahead of her, at the unending forest-scape in front.

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sure."

Sakura turned towards him, facing him completely.

"Say, just _say_, that I was to ask you out right now," she gulped, and looked down, "You know, with Hinata's confession hanging down upon you and all. Uh, who'd you, well, y-y'know, say y-yes to?"

_Silence._

It was pretty intimidating, the pinkette realized. It was burden, this quietness. It was... uncomfortable, almost the exact opposite of the feeling she usually had while being with the blonde.

"B-Bak-?"

"Sakura-chan."

The pinkette's eyes widened. _Husky_? She was sure that the blonde's voice- She gulped.

"A-And," she gulped again, "_Say, _just _say_, that we aren't just _saying _this now?" she spat, "That I was inwardly crying for all the times I'd turned you down, and _say,_ that I a_ctually _asking you out this ti-"

Warm arms wrapped around her.

"That's enough."

The pinkette's eyes widened. The warmth was intoxicating. It was like he was a blazing furnace, that'd calmed down to suit her. Just her...

She had to say something. _Something._

"You know, I'm not gonna rape you, if that's what you're thinking Baka."

Wait, WHAT?!

_FUCK! SHANNARO! _There was _NO _way in _HELL_ that she'd just _SAID _that!

She felt the blonde's body vibrate against her. It took her a moment, but she ultimately realized that the idiot was _laughing_! Laughing, _at HER!_ How scandalous.

_Ah well._

She couldn't help a chuckle as well, despite her inner anxiety.

"Wh-what are you going to say to Hinata?"

She felt him smile against her cheek.

"Ya'know, she did this _really _weird thing," he tightened his hug a bit, "She said that if I really _was_ accepting her confession, then I'd have to ask a particular girl out."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Seems like she did it for me."

She chuckled, "Baka."

He sighed, "As for Hinata," his eyes moved towards the nearest window to the venue of the fete, "I think Kiba's pretty good."

He smiled, remembering the awkward manner in which the bastard had opened up to the Hyuuga.

Sakura snuggled up closer to him, "Idiot."

For once, that didn't made him scared.

* * *

**HMM. HEHE. HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS, I TRIED TO CONDENSE IT INTO SOMETHING AS SMALL AS POSSIBLE, SO ITS PROBABLY RUSHED. AH WELL, GUESS IT'LL HAVE TO DO FOR NOW. :)**

**I'LL UPDATE KONOHA HIGH IN TWO DAYS' TIME, SURELY!**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**P.S. The review button's on the nest line.**


End file.
